


Movie Night

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Bingo, Challenge: landcomm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey is not sure what to think about it when Zeke suddenly shows interest in him





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: fool

Casey's heart was up to his mouth. This couldn't happen to him, could it? He was the geek from school; ignored, laughed about, even bullied. And if anyone would ever figure out his deepest secret, he would be dead fucking meat. For sure he would. 

Though Zeke was none of the bullies. He just used to ignore his existence. Of course, he did. Casey was none of his customers, because, first, he only got a small pocket money and he spent this for various photo stuff and comics. Second, he was a good boy, not interested in faked ID cards or porn movies.

He also was not interested in girls but in Zeke. Zeke was the hottest guy he could imagine; the one he secretly dreamed about. But Zeke was not gay. He was the heartbreaker at school. Out of reach for Casey. But why the heck was he standing here now, right in front of him, with his most irresistible smile on his lips and two tickets in his hands?

Tickets for the Star Wars premiere this Friday night, a big party with live music, a costume contest, panels with some actors. Finally, at midnight, the premiere of the movie itself. Sold out for weeks, far too expensive for Casey. But it was not a big surprise that Zeke owned even two tickets. Just... why did he ask him of all people, if he was interested in joining him? This had to be a bad joke. A really stupid, bad joke!

„Nice try,“ Casey murmured.  
„But it's like flogging a dead horse. You can't fool me.“

The corners of Zeke's mouth twitched amused.  
„Why do you think I would do this?“

„Because half of the school would give all for this tickets. You could make a shitload of money with it. Or you can invite Marie or Delilah; I bet they would love to keep you company.“

„No, thanks.“  
Zeke smirked.  
„Not interested. I won't risk it that the night will get ruined by mindless comments of a cheerleader bitch.“

„You hang around with them all the time at school.“

„Sure I do. Because it's much easier to play along instead of refusing to fit in. One should think that you know about this.“

„That's pretty shallow.“  
Casey huffed slightly.  
„I prefer to be the geek at school than to make an uncaring idiot out of me.“

To his surprise, Zeke laughed amused.  
„That's one of the reasons why I ask you to go to the Star Wars night together with me. You are the only guy from school I have some respect for.“

„Respect? For what? For ending at the flagpole at least once in the week? For still being mommy's boy everyone laughs about?“  
Slowly anger started to rise up.   
„Spit it, what do you want? I know, I'm the last one you want to waste your time with.“

Suddenly Zeke looked more unsure than Casey had ever seen him before.  
„Maybe you are wrong. You are the only one I know who stubbornly goes his way, no matter what it means for him. You are so much more worth than all the other dumbheads at school.“

„So, why do you hang around with them,“ Casey asked.

„Because I'm a coward. It feels... safer. I know, I can put on a mask and fool them, and they won't care, as long as they get what they want.“  
He eyed Casey and shrugged.  
„I guess that it wouldn't be that easy with you. You are much too smart to fall for this shit.“

Slowly Casey shook his head. His mind was racing; for sure he would still need some time to sort out all this surprising news.  
„I still don't get it,“ he murmured.  
„Why the heck do you want to go to the Star Wars premiere together with me when you... when you are... when you don't like to hang with me?“

A slight smile sneaked back on Zeke's lips.  
„Because it will be a night for geeks, and you are the one and only geek I know.“

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> written for Lands of Magic Bingo (Landcomm at Dreamwidth / round 1)


End file.
